Episode 451: Spider-Man's Magic Potion
"Spider-Man's Magic Potion" was originally released March 18, 2019. Description Happy MaxFunDrive, everybody! We're kicking things off with a genuine POTION PARTY! Come and get strong and fast and powerful with us, and consider kicking in a donation while you're at it! This potion's for you! Suggested talking points: The Piper, Surprise Bonus Fish, Big Monster Wheel Power Boy, My Foul Party, Guy-Pounded Chicken, The Best Potion, Orgling, DVD Dead Drops Outline 0:45 - Intro. It's MaxFunDrive time. Griffin plays the pipes. Justin plays someone playing the pipes twice. Also the Seinfeld theme. 4:55 - Last week my coworker and I were discussing pets, and I mentioned that I was hoping to upgrade my betta fish to a bigger tank once I'd saved enough money to do so. She then told me not to get a tank, since she had one she could give to me, and obviously I happily accepted this, as it would be free, as opposed to the alternative. Today she showed up at my house with the tank, all its accessories, and the fish that were apparently still using it as a residence. I was never told about these fish, and I can't just add my betta with them, since bettas are extremely territorial and kill most other fish. Do I ask her to take the fish back if she doesn't have a tank to keep them in, or am I stuck with the responsibility of owning fish I never wanted in the first place? - Aquatically Challenged in Albertville(?) 10:37 - Y - Sent in by Brendan, from Yahoo Answers user Murphy, who asks: Why are tricycles only designed for little kids? Tricycles are a great invention and they should be used by commuting adults and in sports too. I don't understand why they are only designed for children because the ones I saw in the store are all pink and two feet high. 14:48 - My boss keeps asking me if I want to buy tickets to go see his amateur production of My Fair Lady. How do I decline politely? He has handed out the flyer twice already. - Not So Fair a Lady in Newcastle, UK 20:16 - MaxFunDrive plug. 25:28 - Munch Squad - Chicken Guy! 37:34 - Y - Sent in by Brendan, from Yahoo Answers user "Neo", who asks: If you could create a potion, what type of potion would it be? Basically what would you name it and what effect would it have? 45:12 - MaxFunDrive plug. 49:33 - Farm Wisdom * When male alpacas get randy, they make a sound called orgling, which sounds exactly like how you think it does. They also don't ejaculate so much as dribble throughout the whole thing, so alpaca sex can take up to 45 minutes to finish. - from Adrian * Alpacas have the cutest terms for the things they do. When an alpaca sits down and tucks its leg underneath it it's called cushing, when they bounce up and down in the field like Pepe le Pew it's called pronking, and when alpacas do decide to talk, they hum. - from Adrian * The most effective way to milk several hundred cows is by using a giant rotating cow carousel called the Rotolactor. The cows line themselves up and step on one by one on a giant rotating platform, and then slowly spin around as they get milked, and when they're done they're back at the gate and they can walk off so the next cow can get on, but sometimes the cows don't want to get off because it's super fun, and the farmer has to give them a little push to remind them to let another cow have their turn. - from AJ 53:14 - I recently purchased my first home. However, it is an antique house with older toilets and thin walls. This all adds up to a very, very loud echo whenever anyone pees. I'm considering putting up a sign that says "Pee however you like, but if you pee standing up, straight into the bowl, you will be heard". Thoughts? - A Little Too Loud in Alabama 58:24 - Housekeeping 59:35 - FY - Sent in by a bunch of people, from Yahoo Answers user Bepo, who asks: How many calories are there in soap? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Farm Wisdom